


In Demigods We Trust

by KidWestHope16



Series: Digital Demigods [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: ADHD, Adopted Children, Camp Half-Blood, Child Abandonment, Childhood Trauma, Demigods, Dyslexia, Fauns & Satyrs, Past Relationship(s), Running Away, Sensory Overload, Summer Camp, Survival Training, Training Camp, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidWestHope16/pseuds/KidWestHope16
Summary: A series of each of the digidestined being a secret half blood. The ones that have siblings will either be half siblings or full blooded siblings. It will be au chapters unless stated otherwise.





	In Demigods We Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out that Takeru isn't completely human. Who knew?

Takeru was really good at keeping secrets. It was a necessity, being a secret keeper meant he had to lie and lie very well. To do that, he had to seem like a terrible liar.  
What was his secret? He wasn't actually completely human. As it turns out, he was actually part god. Which meant that he was the child of an affair.  
His own brother had blamed him for their parents divorce for years. And until the Digital world happened they hadn't actually spoken. Yamato had tried telling him he didn't blame him but why else would his brother avoid him?

Hell, he blamed himself and his unknown father since they ruined a perfectly good family. And even if his dad didn't blame him for his mother's infidelity, he knows that it hurt him to look at Takeru. His dear older brother had picked up on the tension between their parents and always brought Takeru out to the park to exhaust him. Playing could only distract him for so long before he began to piece things together. He was surprisingly good at figuring things out, when he could hold still that is.

"Nii-chan what is a divorce?" Yamato looked at his younger brother with fear in his blue eyes. "It means mommy and daddy are going to live away from each other. Let's go outside." Yamato spoke calmly even as his mind began to race with all the possibilities that divorce could mean for his family. Takeru packed his book with great care and allowed Yamato to slip his coat on without any fuss. Good, Takeru understood the severity of the situation.  
Takeru lost his shoes again. Yamato wasn't even surprised at this point, his brother was always losing things. Except his favorite story book, even if he couldn't read it he loved to look at the pictures. "Nii-chan, that man keeps looking at me." Yamato glanced around uneasy about the fact that the other adults had somehow disappeared while he located his brother's shoes. A man was watching them, but he couldn't seem to focus on the man's features. It was almost like, he didn't do his homework- he had to get Takeru away from here. "Don't let go of my hand okay?" Takeru looked around and began fidgeting in an agitated manner. Yamato grabbed his hand and hurried out of the park keeping his eye on the man and whenever his attention began to slip he'd tighten his hold on his brother's hand feeling frightened at how easy it was to forget that they were being followed. "Nii-chan. Onii-chan!" Takeru was trying to wiggle away from him at the crosswalk when he felt a chill run down his spine. He turned his head to the left to peer behind him and felt the small hand in his vanish. His heart stopped as he turned back around to see Takeru being TOSSED INTO ONCOMING TRAFFIC!!  
"TAKERU!" Yamato cried out seeing the beams of headlights flashing in Takeru's sky blue eyes. He ran after him with arms outstretched feeling his heart leap into his throat when their fingers brushed past each other.  
  
He missed.  
Suddenly there was a warmth at his back and Takeru seemed closer than before until his baby brother was securely in his arms. Then there was a screech of tires and a heavy jolt from them hitting the ground cradled in someone's arms. "Shh, you're okay." He couldn't breathe. Teeks was wailing and he couldn't breathe.

His big brother was traumatized by the event and that was the last straw. His father rescuing them both from danger caused by the being after Takeru had been the end of the beginning for their family. Takeru learned that he'd cause trouble for everyone he loved, though he wasn't told the exact reason. He wouldn't understand the events of this day until many years later, though one thing would always stand out to him on that day.  
He looked like the man who had saved them. They had the same eye color, and the way he smiled looked exactly the same.


End file.
